1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conditioning enclosures and more specifically to a universal access port for conditioning enclosures, which is structured to receive numerous insertable devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several conditioning enclosures on the market, which disclose an opening created in a side thereof. A conditioning enclosure is defined as an oven, freezer, incubator, burn-in chamber, environmental test chamber, shaker, or any other device that stresses, modifies, or conditions an item inserted therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,726 to Lesley et al. discloses a thermal stress screening system. An exposure chamber is connected to a cabinet with a pair of insulated delivery hoses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,031 to Szasz et al. discloses an environmental stress screening apparatus for electronic products. A product carrier pallet is inserted into an opening formed in an environmental test chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,136 to Hartley et al. discloses a temperature cycling test chambers. A portion of the wall is rotable between two different test chambers.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a universal access port formed in a side of a conditioning enclosure, which has a specific size and shape to receive windows, wire access devices, bulkhead connectors, manual manipulation devices, doors, junction boxes, shelves, racks, drawers, blowers, a slave test chamber, and other insertable devices.